Cosas que JAMAS se diran en Harry Potter
by Tara Jazel
Summary: Cambie el giro de escritura por un ratito... ¡un ratito de humor no afecta! Cosas que jamas diran los personajes... ¡por favor lean y dejen review!


Cosas Que JAMAS dirán los personajes de Harry Potter

Cosas Que JAMAS dirán los personajes de Harry Potter

** **

**Harry Potter: **Odio Gryffindor y detesto ser el buscador. Además odio a Ron... siempre ganándome en ajedrez... ¡Y Cho apesta!

** **

**Ron Weasley: **¡Detesto a los Chudley Cannons! Además mi animal favorito son las arañas... desearía tener una... como la que transformo mi hermano... para ponérsela a la sangrona de Fleur Delacour... ¡esa veela me pagara no haberme hecho caso!

** **

**Hermione Granger: **¡A quien le interesa estudiar! Me encantaría poder ver el futuro... es tan interesante... sobretodo ¡odio transformaciones!

** **

**Draco Malfoy: **Slytherin apesta... desearía estar en Gryffindor... ser amigo de Harry. Siempre he admirado tanto a Neville, ¡es tan bueno en Herbólogia!... le pediré que me ayude un poco...

**Crabbe y Goyle:** Odiamos a Malfoy... ¡qué ese enano se defienda solo!... Vamos a ir a Harvard y Oxford por nuestras excelentes calificaciones.

**Hagrid:** Odio a los animales... ¡sobre todo a los dragones! ...

** **

**Arthur Weasley: **Odio a los muggles... ¡sus cosas! ¡Son horribles! ¡No sirven de nada!

**Charlie Weasley:** ¡Ya no quiero a los dragones! ¡Por su culpa tengo asi las manos...! ¡Voy a hacer algo para eliminarlos por completo!

** **

**Bill Weasley: **Odio las arracadas... ¡me vestiré como gente decente!... ¡Como mi hermano Percy... si... me encantan los trajes tan formales...!

** **

**Percy Weasley:** Cómo desearía trabajar con Fred y George en su tienda... ¡a quien le interesan los fondos de los calderos!

**Ginny Weasley:** Harry es tan bobo... ¡quien quisiera andar con el si tiene esa detestable cicatriz… agh! Además sus ojos jamás me han gustado... ¡odio el verde!

**Fred y George Weasley:** Ya estamos maduritos para las bromas... pediremos un puesto en el ministerio... ¡para discutir el grosor de los fondos de los calderos!

** **

**Remus Lupin:** ¡Me encanta ser un lobo! Podria aprovechar para comerme a Harry...

**Snape: **Odio pociones... odio Slytherin... Minerva... no he podido dejar de pensar en ella... es tan inteligente... ¡me encanta cuando se enoja!... Creo que Harry es un buen muchacho...

**Minerva McGonagall:** Creo que seré más flexible con mis alumnos... ¡castigare a los Slytherin solamente!... pero Snape es una gran persona... mi sueño... esta muy guapo.... voy a ver la bola de cristal para saber si me ama también... ¡adoro la adivinación! Le preguntare a Sybill... siempre he admirado tanto sus dotes de adivina... pero me enemiste con ella cuando me dijo que no tenia aura para adivinación. Tal vez hable con Dumbledore para expulsar a Hermione... ¡No me agrada que sepa tanto!

** **

**Albus Dumbledore:** Voldemort... aquí tienes a Harry… nunca me agrado. Ah, por cierto ¿quieres ser mi amigo?... Minerva, nunca me has agradado ¡estas despedida!

**Sybill Trelawney:** Odio esta bola de cristal... ¡la odio! Minerva es tan buena... iré a preguntarle si me enseña como ser un animago... ¡me encanta la transformación!

**Sprout:** Odio la Herbólogia... Neville apesta... me dedicare al espectáculo... me encanta Gilderoy Lockhart...

**Petunia y Vernon Dursley:** Nuestro verdadero orgullo siempre ha sido Harry... ¡detestamos a Dudley... Nos gustaría ser magos para desaparecerlo... adoramos a los magos...

**Marge:** Dudley, tu regalo este año será una caja de galletas de perro... Harry ¡cariño!... mira lo que te traje... ¡Un Rolex!

** **

**Ludo Bagman:** Detesto apostar... me he lavado la boca veinte mil veces por besarle la mano a esa vieja... ¡y todavía me huele a gato!

** **

**Señora Figg:** ¡Odio los gatos!... JAJAJA ¡Yo mate al señor snowy y tibbles! Jejejeje...

** **

**Voldemort: **Harry... ¡perdóname, por favooooor! ¡Lamento todo lo que hice!, ¡Yo solo quería ser una bailarina, con mi tutu rosa! ¡Pero Tom Riddle nunca me lo permitió... ! ¡Nunca quiso pagar mis estudios en la real academia de Ballet! ¡Por eso me deshice de él!

¡Jajajajajaja!

** **

**Rita Skeeter: **¡Ya no quiero manchar la reputación de la gente! Desearía trabajar en una institución de beneficencia y ayudar a Ludo Bagman.


End file.
